robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:TheGap.jpg
Do we really need to succumb to Joerger's whining? I don't want to have to bend over backwards just to stop his latest complaint. He's never going to like us - we beat him in too many arguments - so why are we going to submit to him? I propose a revert - just because the image is on a copyright site, doesn't mean that he owns the intellectual property of the robot. He surrendered that to Mentorn. TG (t ' 08:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :He said the American teams didn't have to surrender anything. If it had been a British team, yes he has no power, but he said he never signed away a thing. I personally just want to avoid any legal issues that may arise. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::What is he going to do? Sue Wikia? Its not even something you can sue, because its an international thing - the corporate head lives in Australia. He could sue me or you - again, international things. I just loathe having such a low quality image. TG (t ' 11:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good point. I'll let you decide about this. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's probably for the best if we concede this one. Legally we are in the wrong to take them without permission; if he wants to diminish his fame by not sharing his pictures, there's nothing we can do. Unless you want this to turn into Vietnam, I suggest we quit while we're ahead. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think you have the wrong impression of me. What concerns me about this wiki is the "yes we're wrong, but screw them - we can get away with it" attitude as so often expressed by Toon Ganondorf et al. That approach (or agreeing that this type of thinking is a 'good point') is not going to win friends or gain a positive review from Wikipedia. My thanks to The Replica Master for being a rational and positive voice in this discussion. I suspect that my photos were removed simply to 'make nice' for the pending review from Wikipedia, but I still appreciate the gesture. Run Amok 23:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We clearly got off on the wrong foot before, believe me, we don't enjoy feuding one bit, and it's my hope that we can clear the slate and get a fresh start. It's just that we've had some bad experiences with people asserting their opinions by deleting/clearing pages, and because of them, we react by getting over-protective when someone makes radical changes. That said, it is my hope that we can put everything behind us; I personally believe that RWW link would be contributive to the Wikipedia page, but when the official review comes through, we'll respect the decision, whichever way it goes. Again, I hope that we can all put this behind us and move on with our business. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::One more thing; I noticed that the Battlebots Wiki has a Combat Robot Hall of Fame page as well. I'm not sure whether you'd consider it to be infringing in the form it's in, so you might want to have a look RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you for the pointer to the BattleBots wiki article on the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. I'm working to paraphrase the directly copied language and change that article's emphasis to 'BattleBots competitors who appear in the Combat Robot Hall of Fame'. This makes sense to me, as their wiki should really have little interest in robots that did not compete in BattleBots. It would make sense to me to also modify the article here so as to include only Robot Wars competitors who appear in the CRHoF. As you said on your talk page, "This Wiki is for the TV show Robot Wars. All that matters to us is the competitors in that show." Thanks again. Run Amok 15:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes, you've stumbled upon one of our biggest grey areas. The problem is that, while we try to remain pure Robot Wars, there's crossover that we just can't ignore. Take Killerhurtz for instance, it owes almost all of its fame to Battlebots. Also Warhead; it's from one of the most prominent UK teams, but never actually appeared on Robot Wars; do we take it out or leave it in? And then there's all the passing references to Battlebots; we've got numerous pages that say things like "so-and-so resembled Nightmare" and such. I figure the least we can do is identify said robots to our viewers without them having to go off-site. However, we draw the line at full-length pages for non-RW competitors; I was responding to someone making an entire page for The Master with that quote you mentioned above. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC)